Another Meeting, Another Distraction
by kopycat101
Summary: Another pointless meeting Belarus has to attend. Another waste of time. Well, that is, before her mind starts to wander...into Swiss territory. Then she starts getting these odd feelings and absurd thoughts about mister Trigger-happy. Belarus X Switzerland. First time writing either of them, so they may be OOC.


**AN**: Yoooooo! I haven't uploaded something in **forever**!

I decided to try to amend this, but all my inspiration is going to Hetalia! So, here's one of my stories/ ficlets/oneshots/whateverucallem.

It's Belarus X Switzerland, which is an odd pairing that's started to grow on me considerably. I want to give it more of my love, but I don't know how to go about writing fics of them!

So, either Belarus or Switzerland -or, hell, BOTH- will be a bit OOC... Just a warning!

* * *

Belarus stared wordlessly across the room, blocking out all the idiotic noise that surrounded her.

Really, it was downright absurd that nothing could ever be decided upon in these damned meetings. They were a waste of time; everyone could see that, even thick America.

She raked her irked gaze across the faces along the table's side across from her. Others seemed irritated or tired of the useless banter as well, it seemed.

There were certain ones, though, that seemed to be enjoying themselves: Prussia was 'kesesese~'ing, North Italy was 've'ing with his usual vacant expression, and Greece was grinning sleepily, nodding off. Hungary looked amused, Denmark was adding into the debate for kicks, and Romania was babbling into Transylvania's ear, causing the blind girl's mouth to quirk up and let a breathy laugh pass through it.

It wouldn't be long, though, before the shouting of stern nations would be added into the fray. The thought of Germany entered her mind immediately, as he always seemed to command the room when things got too out-of-hand, barking out orders like his military-like presence entailed.

Her eyes wandered to look at Switzerland, who was also another easily irked nation with a fuming temper and strong vocal chords. She wouldn't be surprised if he dragged himself into the argument to berate someone.

Right now, he looked about ready to do so. Or, at least, to start shooting his rifle in the trigger-happy manner he was known for.

She was drawn to his callused hands; at how his fingers twitched, wanting promising release. His right index finger, in particular, was twitching relentlessly, as if wanting a trigger to pull.

It was too bad that he did not have a firearm slung across his back like usual. Perhaps his companion—the young-looking girl Liechtenstein—had managed to persuade him to withhold from bringing one, for fear of someone getting injured because of the Swiss.

Belarus wouldn't mind, though, if he _did_ do something. It'd certainly be more interesting to watch than letting this long meeting drag on.

…Switzerland…The thought of him couldn't leave her mind. Thoughts bombarded her mind, entailing of that man.

What was he really like? Was he always irritated, even in the comfort of his home? What did his home look like? What did he do in his spare time other than using trespassing countries as his targets? Was he really as good at skiing as he's boasted?

Then, eventually, the thoughts went into more…intimate territory. What did his hair feel like? His skin? His slow, steady breath on her face? Are his hands as strong and firm as they look? Can they roam gently over her body, or handle her roughly?

Without knowing so, heat slowly spread through her body. Her chest was constricting. She couldn't stop thinking such thoughts about him, which made her feel…Odd. Giddy. Breathless.

She couldn't stop _staring_ at him, intent on learning certain useless details like the contour of his jaw and the shape of his eyelashes.

He starting shifting in his chair, and she couldn't help but be admiring of the slight stretching of the fabric over his biceps and the subtle biting on his lips, which caused more heat to flow through her body, possibly in arousal.

She berated herself in her mind, embarrassed and utterly gob-smacked of the sudden turn of events. When the hell did she ever start liking _Switzerland_?!

There was _nothing_ about him that could attract her!

Sure, he was rather strong, but that doesn't really _mean_ anything! Plenty of nations are strong!

He was extremely protective of his younger sister… Overly so, actually, so it's not that attractive! Except the fact that he cares so much to want to protect her all the time…

He was rather serious… Well, okay, maybe _that's_ something that's nice, since you couldn't really be with someone that's too free-spirited.

From what you've heard, he's loyal…Which is nice, you guess, and makes sense… why he does everything for his sister.

And he _could_ be caring, if the interactions with his sister is anything to go by.

…He's not hard on the eyes, either. He's rather good-looking, actually, and may look even _better_ without that uniform on him…

Belarus blinked quickly, startling herself out of her reverie. When did her thoughts started going so _south_?

It seems that Fate decided to play a little game, then. Just as the woman began blushing a light red after realizing her oddly hormonal thoughts, the man plaguing her thoughts turned and locked eyes with her.

She was startled, having not anticipated that she'd be caught staring—dear lord, she was STARING—and her eyes widened a fraction. Mortified, her face red, she diverted her gaze quickly from his, staring down at her lap and fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. She bit her lip and berated herself over and over again.

Fucking Hell. In _all_ the times to get caught thinking about him, by the man himself. This was just too _embarrassing_…

* * *

All Switzerland did was gape at the sight of the usually stoic and serious nation acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. He took a quick survey of the seats next to him, trying to figure out the jumbled mess in his brain; perhaps she was staring at someone else and he mistook it for something else?

No, he was sure that she'd been staring straight at him. He was actually sure that it'd been happening for a while now, too, as he'd felt a sharp gaze on him that made him a bit uncomfortable a few minutes ago; the uneasiness hadn't cleared.

Anyways, the nations sitting on either side of him were female, and ones that Belarus didn't even speak with. Also, the only nation she took interest in was male…her brother, Russia….

Mind buzzing, Switzerland looked mutely back at the arguing group of nations, which had morphed to include more than half the room.

He's confident that their little exchange wouldn't be noticed when everyone's attention was diverted in one thing or another. The moment they'd shared would have gone unnoticed.

His mind wandered to her, and he kept taking quick glances at her, studying her properly after so long of not doing so. The first time he'd done so was when he first saw her, and the second was when they properly talked to each other for the first time as well.

She really was pretty, he realized again. So pretty that every re-instated, thorough study of her came out with the result that she was undeniably pretty. No, not just pretty. Gorgeous.

His face turns pinker at the use of that word used to describe her. But, it's true, and such a high-sung praise is something she deserves; nothing less.

In _his_ moments of staring at her unblinkingly, she met his eyes this time. This caused him to blush brightly, highly embarrassed, and swivel his head to avoid her beautiful eyes.

* * *

The rest of the meeting passes in the same routine. They shoot looks at each other; delve in deep thoughts of the other; unexpected, lecherous thoughts worm their way in their minds; they lock eyes with each other a few times; they rip their gazes apart in embarrassment; over and over again.

When the meeting is winding down, they share one last gaze and both share a shy grin discretely.

They wouldn't mind the rest of the meetings going along the same lines as this one, they both decide with their last, unobtrusive gaze.

Actually, they both can't wait.


End file.
